kojakfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Kojak (1973) episodes
Here is the List of Episodes from the Kojak (1973 series) television series. Season 1 * Pilot: The Marcus-Nelson Murders * Episode 101: Siege of Terror * Episode 102: Web of Death * Episode 103: One for the Morgue * Episode 104: Knockover * Episode 105: Girl in the River * Episode 106: Requiem for a Cop * Episode 107: The Corrupter * Episode 108: Dark Sunday * Episode 109: Conspiracy of Fear * Episode 110: Cop in a Cage * Episode 111: Marker to a Dead Bookie * Episode 112: Last Rites for a Dead Priest * Episode 113: Death is Not a Passing Grade * Episode 114: Die Before They Wake * Episode 115: Deliver Us Some Evil * Episode 116: Eighteen Hours of Fear * Episode 117: Before the Devil Knows * Episode 118: Dead on His Feet * Episode 119: Down a Long and Lonely River * Episode 120: Mojo * Episode 121: Therapy in Dynamite * Episode 122: The Only Way Out Season 2 * Episode 201: The Chinatown Murders * Episode 202: Hush Now, or You'll Die * Episode 203: A Very Deadly Game * Episode 204: Wall Street Gunslinger * Episode 205: Slay Ride * Episode 206: Nursemaid * Episode 207: You Can't Tell a Hurt Man How to Holler * Episode 208: The Best Judge Money Can Buy * Episode 209: A Souvenir from Atlantic City * Episode 210: A Killing in the Second House * Episode 211: The Best War in Town * Episode 212: Cross Your Heart and Hope to Die * Episode 213: The Betrayal * Episode 214: Loser Takes All * Episode 215: Close Cover Before Killing * Episode 216: Acts of Desperate Men * Episode 217: Queen of the Gypsies * Episode 218: Night of the Piraeus * Episode 219: Elegy in an Asphalt Graveyard * Episode 220: The Good Luck Bomber * Episode 221: Unwanted Partners * Episode 222: Two-Four-Six for Two Hundred * Episode 223: The Trade-Off * Episode 224: I Want to Report a Dream Season 3 * Episode 301: A Question of Answers * Episode 302: My Brother, My Enemy * Episode 303: Sweeter Than Life * Episode 304: Be Careful What You Pray For * Episode 305: Secret Snow, Deadly Snow * Episode 306: Life, Liberation, and the Pursuit of Death * Episode 307: Out of the Frying Pan ... * Episode 308: Over the Water * Episode 309: The Nicest Guys on the Block * Episode 310: No Immunity for Murder * Episode 311: A Long Way from Times Square * Episode 312: Money Back Guarantee * Episode 313: A House of Prayer, a Den of Thieves * Episode 314: How Cruel the Frost, How Bright the Stars * Episode 315: The Forgotten Room * Episode 316: On the Edge * Episode 317: A Wind from Corsica * Episode 318: Bad Dude * Episode 319: The Frame * Episode 320: Deadly Innocence * Episode 321: Justice Deferred * Episode 322: Both Sides of the Law * Episode 323: A Grave Too Soon Season 4 * Episode 401: Birthday Party * Episode 402: A Summer Madness * Episode 403: Law Dance * Episode 404: Out of the Shadows * Episode 405: A Need to Know * Episode 406: An Unfair Trade * Episode 407: A Hair-Trigger Away * Episode 408: By Silence Betrayed * Episode 409: A Shield for Murder * Episode 410: The Pride and the Princess * Episode 411: Black Thorn * Episode 412: Where Do You Go When You Have No Place to Go? * Episode 413: Dead Again * Episode 414: The Godson * Episode 415: The Condemned * Episode 416: When You Hear the Beep, Drop Dead * Episode 417: I Was Happy Where I Was * Episode 418: Kojak's Days * Episode 419: Monkey on a String * Episode 420: Kiss It All Goodbye * Episode 421: Lady in the Squad Room * Episode 422: Sister Maria * Episode 423: Another Gypsy Queen Season 5 * Episode 501: The Queen of Hearts Is Wild * Episode 502: A Strange Kind of Love * Episode 503: Laid Off * Episode 504: Cry for the Kids * Episode 505: Once More from Birdland * Episode 506: Caper on a Quiet Street * Episode 507: Letters of Death * Episode 508: Tears for All Who Loved Her * Episode 509: The Summer of '69 * Episode 510: Case Without a File * Episode 511: I Could Kill My Wife's Lawyer * Episode 512: Justice for All * Episode 513: Mouse * Episode 514: Chain of Custody * Episode 515: The Captain's Brother's Wife * Episode 516: No License to Kill * Episode 517: The Halls of Terror * Episode 518: May the Horse Be With You * Episode 519: Photos Must Credit Joe Paxton * Episode 520: 60 Miles to Hell * Episode 521: In Full Command